peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-19 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Cranes only session, recorded 9th July 1989. Tracklisting *'File 4' cuts in 1:03 into first track *Beastie Boys: Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun (album - Paul's Boutique) Capitol EST 2102 @ $ *Carcass: Exhume To Consume (v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache MOSH 12''' $''' *A.R. Kane: What's All This Then (12" - Pop) Rough Trade RTT 239 *Aggrovators: A Crabit Version (album - Johnny In The Echo Chamber (Dubwise Selection 1975-1976)) Attack ATLP 106''' $''' *Cranes: Focus Breathe (session) # *Lil Louis: French Kiss (12") FFRR FX 115 *Bastards: Neighbor (7") Treehouse TR 018 *Primal Scream: You're Just Too Dark To Care (12" - Ivy Ivy Ivy) Creation CRE 067 T''' $''' *Gang Starr: Words I Manifest (12") Wild Pitch WP1012 *Fall: Pinball Machine (album - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet BBL 102 *Cranes: E G Shining (session) # $''' *''jingle for Allman Brothers documentary'' *Happy Flowers: Finger In My Crackerjacks™ (album - Oof) Homestead HMS136 '''$ *''John tries to mediate over a stolen tape between listeners'' *Where's The Beach: Tripping The Light Fantastic (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 CD @ $ *Dead Famous People: Postcard From Paradise (album - Arriving Late In Torn And Filthy Jeans) Utility UTIL 7 $''' *Energetic Krusher: Battle Cry (album - Path To Oblivion) Vinyl Solution SOL 17 '''$ *Cranes: Starblood (session) # $''' *KMC: Why Do People Lie (12") Hammer HZZT2 '''@ *Blind Descent: Debris (album - Stone Cold And You) Probe Plus PROBE M22 $''' *I Start Counting: Modern Sunbathing (album - Fused) Mute STUMM 50 '''$ *Beastie Boys: Egg Man (album - Paul's Boutique) Capitol EST 2102 @ $ *Johnny P: No Carry No Feelings (12" - If You Love Me / On Carry No Feelings) Live And Love LLD 130 $''' *Cranes: Till Tomorrow (session) # '''$ *Napalm Death: The Missing Link (v/a album - Grind Crusher) Earache MOSH 12CD $''' *''end of programme'' '''$ *news *'File 4 '''ends *Tracks marked '$''' available on File 1 *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1989-07-19 Peel Show R030 R031 R073.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 8.mp3 *3) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE041 *4) 1989-07-19 Peel Show LE692 ;Length *1) 55:08 (to 1:03 unique) *2) 40:31 (20:16-33:24) *3) 1:35:51 (48:47-1:02:32) *4) 1:27:19 (to 1:25:10) ;Other *1) File created from R030 R031 and R073 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) From RF Sessions 8 *3) Created from LE041 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 41 *4) Created from LE692 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Poor quality at times with a lot of variable speed correction required *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes